


night drive

by meshiin



Series: Ongniel week shenanigans [5]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, also being ghosted on sucks, and then acted like nothing happened suck, attempting to write an angst, i just have to, i wanted to write a story based on a song name no more, im sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshiin/pseuds/meshiin
Summary: “Daniel. Just. Please.” Ong Seongwu pleaded, a hint of desperation and worried could be heard on his voice, as he grabbed Daniel’s hand hard with no intention of letting it go. “Let me drive you home.”





	night drive

The bar is almost empty. People were seen passing out on the bar stool or the floor. The atmosphere was thick and pretty gloomy when Seongwu entered the bar after an hour-ride from the city. Seongwu eyes scanned the bar and it landed on a particular male dozing off on the corner of the bar. Seongwu hurriedly approached him, not before smiled reassuring to the bartender who’s eyeing him suspiciously.

“Daniel. Let’s go.” Seongwu tapped Daniel’s shoulders lightly, enough to gain the younger male attention. Daniel’s eyes went wide in shock when his eyes met with Seongwu’s and quickly shook his head, refusing to go.

“Daniel. Just. Please.” Ong Seongwu pleaded, a hint of desperation and worried could be heard on his voice, as he grabbed Daniel’s hand hard with no intention of letting it go. “Let me drive you home.”

Daniel is drunk. He’s sure of that since he had finished an entirety of a bottle of wine, alone that is. He’s pretty sober, according to himself, because he’s considering of rejecting Seongwu’s offer and ordered a taxi.

Not after what happened.

“No.” Daniel spoke out with a firm tone. Seongwu lets out an exaggerated breath and ruffled his hair. He finally let Daniel hand go. Daniel then tried to make his way to exit the bar before he stumbled over a chair and before he landed on the concrete floor first, Daniel was carefully caught by Seongwu.

Seongwu seated Daniel on a chair and kneeled down in front of him, holding his hands. It was warm. “Daniel. Let me drive you home.” Seongwu once again pleaded as he held Daniel’s unmoved hands for some time. It took several minutes later before Daniel’s hands squeezes Seongwu’s back. Daniel nodded his head slowly.

Seongwu smiled and stood up. He lifted Daniel’s arm and held it across his shoulder, supporting the latter as Seongwu walked towards the exit. They almost stumbled upon the bar’s stairs but the older male managed to hold his position. They succeeded arriving on the car and Seongwu had to tuck Daniel to the passenger’s seat. He also had to be careful not to slam the latter’s head with the car door.

Seongwu entered the car and started the engine. He glanced towards Daniel who stirred on his half-asleep state. The raven-haired lets out a small smile as he let go of the brake. Seongwu easily puts his hand on the back of passenger seat as he turned his head around as he drives backwards.

He didn’t notice how Daniel’s head twitched a little.

In a matter of minutes, Seongwu already reached the road. The night was pretty clear out and the road was less-packed than usual (probably because it’s 1 AM). It’s almost the perfect time for a night drive. For Seongwu, at least.

The thoughts snapped him back to reality as he took another glance to the man who’s occupying the driver’s seat, sleeping soundly.

_“Hyung! Let’s go out!”_

_“Again?”_

_“Come on! It’s a great night for a drive! It’s also a great night to have a Big Mac”_

_“You love Big Mac more than me.”_

_“Aw, hyung. I know you love me who loves Big Mac more than you.”_

Seongwu coughed as he switched the lane of the road, picking up the faster lane. He quietly glanced again over Daniel and noticed the male is currently looking over at the window.

“It’s beautiful out.” Seongwu heard Daniel said in his low, husky and raspy voice.

“It is.” Seongwu answered shortly, still focusing on the road. “You always love this kind of night.”

It’s quiet again, Seongwu notices after several minutes passed with no conversation popping out. He wanted to take a glance over at Daniel but he ignored the thoughts and kept his eyes on the road.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Daniel spoke, this time, he turned his full attention to Seongwu who’s driving.

“Doing what?”

“This. You. Acting as if nothing happened.” Daniel continued. He didn’t know if this it’s a drunk talk or anything but he felt he needed to let everything inside his head out. While he’s still with Seongwu too, that is.

Seongwu kept his mouth shut and kept paid attention to the road, not even a glance to Daniel.

“Why did you returned?” Daniel asked again. Still, he received no answer from Seongwu and Daniel is getting impatient. The younger male clenched his fist hard. Memories of Seongwu’s empty side of the bed; clothes missing from the closet and a mere letter of ‘ _don’t search for me’_ was left on the kitchen; came back like a flood inside his brain.

Six months ago. The day when Seongwu left him alone, with no explanation of why suddenly came back rushing inside Daniel’s mind. The memories of the day when Daniel felt the world came crushing around him came back. It made him angry. The wine he drank earlier was just adding the fuel.

“Dammit! Ong Seongwu, how long are you going to keep cross the damn line you made yourself?!” Daniel raised his voice and a hint of anger could be heard. He could notice that Seongwu flinched a little when Daniel raised his voice so suddenly but decided to brush him off.

Daniel kept his gaze at Seongwu who said nothing as he calmly took the exit of the toll.

“I couldn’t leave you alone at a bar on the other side of the city.” Seongwu calmly stated. “You sent me a message of help and I want to help. That’s the only reason.”

Daniel opened his mouth to retorted back but is shut when his eyes caught a post-it on the rear mirror. It contained today’s date, current time and an address, written in an unfamiliar handwriting. Yet, on the below, Daniel knew the handwriting belongs to whom. He never knew he’d see it again.

It spelt a woman’s name and a phone number beside it.

“Are you supposed to be somewhere?” Daniel asked in a small voice.  Seongwu glanced at the rear mirror and immediately took down the post-it and squeezes it hard.

“It’s nothing.” Seongwu answered shortly and coldly.

Daniel didn’t say anything afterwards but the tense atmosphere was still there. He remained silent until Seongwu pulled over his car in front of the entrance of Daniel’s apartment.

“Seongwu- _hyung_.” Daniel called out and Seongwu turned his attention towards Daniel. Daniel lets out a small smile as he whispered,

“you are the cruelest person I’ve ever meet and fell in love with.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhahahaha did i succeed in writing angst?? i don't usually write angst so hopefully this is good enough ;_; 
> 
> wish me luck as i tried to writing two more days worth of ongnielweek fanfics!!! i'm going to finish them today for sure!!


End file.
